Bionic Babysitting (For tennisgirl77's contest)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: When the Mentors and some students got into trouble, they have to spend the night babysitting the Bionic preteens and bionic babies. They will learn about babysitting and some background stories about the students. Can they make it through the night or will they get into more trouble than they should have?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Detention**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers! So…this one-shot might be a few chapters long and it's for** _ **tennisgirl77**_ _ **'s**_ **contest, so I might as well give it a shot. And this is a 3-part story-ish.**

 **Note** _ **: -**_ _Marcus is alive in this story and is a good guy now._

 _-Donald and Douglas have a younger sister, Delilah who's married to Dr. Evans [from T'was the Mission Before Christmas] and had 4 Bionic kids (Destiny, Emmerich, Fate, George)_

 _-Sakura, Johan and Julie all study on the island as non-Bionic students._

 _-My OC, Sakura is not a bionic but can manipulate earth and water._

 _-There are more Bionic preteens/babies in this story._

 _ **Featured OCs:**_ _Sakura Snowflower, Johan and Julie Hamzah, Jackson and Chloe Yamamoto, Genevie 'Jenny' Yamada, January Chikofuji, Tracy and Jones Chimokuri, George Davenport_ _ **.**_

 **Pairings:** Adura, Genny, Marlie

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **It was another regular day for the other students, except that no thanks to Donald mostly…**

"Now kids, I need to take the other solders to watch movies." Donald told everyone else.

"Cool! What's it about?" Leo asked.

"Woah, do you need to ask?" the Davenport's neighbor, Sakura crossed her arms. "It's probably a life biography of Mr. D here."

"She's right." Donald grinned proudly. "Donald Davenport: A True Tale"

"Can we go too?" some younger students asked.

"Unfortunately, I need you mentors to look after some kids." Donald shook his head.

"See you later, movies here I come!" Leo smirked before heading to the Hydro Loop when Donald tugged him.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere." Donald hissed. "You tried to take my High Speed Motorboat out for a little joyride."

"Oh come on! I've been only wanting to go for the movies for weeks!" Leo exclaimed.

"Spin told me that you were supposed to be looking after him but you ran off." Donald growled.

"Can I go to the movies then?" Spin asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Spin. But you were partly blamed of why my motorboat crashed into a seashore near California!" Donald crossed his arms.

"Bob and George, you two were in charge for the prank you two pulled by putting seaweed on top of the students' dorm." Donald turned to Bob and his nephew.

"Lucky for us." Johan hi-5ed his sister and Sakura.

"I'm not done with you three too. The all of you have to stay over on the island looking after the babies." Donald pointed at some Bionic children.

"Douglas, Perry, Tasha, Delilah and I are putting all of you kids in charge of looking after the kids. Got it?" Donald warned. "Okay, is anyone ready for my big debut to the world?"

"Yes!" "Joy!" "YAY!" Some students were excited.

 **Apparently, two teenagers were passing by arguing and fighting. A boy and a girl who were no older than 17 and 16.**

"GIMME BACK MY PHONE! IT'S MY LIFE!" the boy, Jones hissed at his sister.

"IT'S OUR PHONE. AND IT AFFECTS ME TOO!" The older sister, Tracy, glared back.

"Okay that's it. you two are grounded and are going to babysit the rest of these troublemakers while the rest of us who had not destroyed anything yet are going to the movies!" Donald scolded. "Do you have anything to say to yourselves?"

"Yes Jackie?" Donald sighed at the toddler.

"Can I go to the potty? I really have to go!" Jackie whimpered.

"I'm leaving the rest of you in charge of these kids. If anything happens, it will affect your End of the First Term test." Donald added as he left.

"Wait?! There's a test?!" Johan protested. "Outrageous!"

"I have not even studied yet!" Julie gapped. Julie is a Muslim bookworm who is currently crushing on Marcus.

"Oh shut up Hermione." Sakura groaned. "Let's just take care of the kids okay?"

"Sorry you guys have to look after the kids with us." Bree apologized to the students who were sent to detention.

"It's okay. I used to look after my cousins. This is just a little something." Julie shrugged.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Marcus, Sakura, Johan, Tracy, Jones and Julie looked at the kids they were meant to babysit.

There are a few Bionic Preteens and Bionic babies on the island. For starters, you have George Davenport, a twelve year old who likes adventures. Then, there's Bob, a flirty 11 year old who likes Bree or any older woman he did not grow up with. Spin is a 10 year old boy with a feisty attitude, so he'd be a handful to take care of. The only girl with them is Genevie Yamada, also known as Jenny, a 9 year old girl with a naïve mind and a bookworm.

Now for the babies…There's Little Jackie, a 3 year old rascal; his younger sister Chloe, a vicious 2 year old little go-getter. Last but not least, January Chikofuji/S-100 who is just a chubby 6 months old who could barely sit.

All of the teens began to wonder of they could make it through the night.

 **~End of Part 1~**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So what did you think of the start? Did anyone like the newly added Bionic Preteens/babies? We will be learning a lot from them.**

 **Spin: Do you like it or hate it?**

 **Bob: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review if you want more. Bye! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Chaotic Kid-tastrophe**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here's part 2 for this three-shot. So I'll just move onto the shoutouts.**

To huoairbender1: Thank you for reviewing but Sakura is anything but a Mary Sue. And the most baby OCs here are based on actual kids of my relatives so it might be messy…

To tennisgirl77: Thanks for the review and yeah we'll see about that…

 **Purpledolpin05: I do not own Lab Rats but I own my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

The training room was packed up with the kids. Mostly Chloe since she can clone herself.

"How many kids are in this place?!" Leo asked, covering his ears.

"I'd need to do a checkup. Okay kids, line up!" Chase announced.

"Tracy Chimokuri?" Chase asked.

"First of all, we're the same age and what do you mean by 'kid'?" Tracy slapped her forehead, exclaiming in sarcasm.

"Jones Chimokuri?" Adam asked.

"Dude, I'm right here." Jones groaned, "Of all things I should be doing, I get in situations like this!"

"Spin Charles?" Bree asked.

"I'm right in front of you!" Spin yelled.

"Alright, you sure got some attitude for a little mouse." Leo hissed.

"Bob Salgado-Telis?" Sakura asked.

"Here." Bree frowned, pointing at Bob who was staring at her.

"George Aaron Davenport?" Johan asked.

"Present!" George grinned.

"Genevie Yamada." Julie asked.

"It's Jenny!" Jenny pouted.

"Okay, now for the toddlers." Johan nodded.

"Jackson Yamamoto?" Chase asked.

"He's right here." Jones waved as he gave the baby a piggy back-ride.

"Chloe Yamamoto…whichever is the real one." Chase eyed the 10 lookalikes.

"This one." "No, maybe it's that one!" "No this one is the real one." Sakura, Marcus and Leo searched among the toddlers.

"This one." Jenny pointed at one little girl hugging a black tank top.

"How are you so sure?" Bree asked.

"Only the real Chloe can hug this tank top that long." Jenny nodded in confidence.

"Moving on, January Chikofuji?" Chase asked. "Gimme a response please."

"January is just a 6 month old baby who still can't sit up." Tracy shouted loudly into Chase's ears.

"I have Bionic Hearing!" Chase groaned. "That is not the respect you should show your mentors!"

"Sorry." Tracy stuck out a tongue at Chase.

"I like her spunk." Sakura laughed as she patted Adam's back.

"Now that we're done with the checklist, should we begin some fun time?" Adam asked.

"Yay!" the toddlers cheered.

"I'm hungry!" Spin groaned.

"What do you want to eat?" Marcus asked.

"Anything but what's on the island. Yesterday, I got a free 'Donald Davenport' keychain by buying a can of soda." George added as everyone groaned.

"How hard is it to tell Mr. D nobody wants his lam advertising products?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's." Chase was about to answer.

"Don't answer, Chase, you'll just make the situation more awkward for the most of us." Julie frowned.

"She's right." Bree nodded.

"What do you kids want to do for fun?" Sakura asked.

"I want to play bikes!" Spin, Jackie and Chloe raised their hand.

"I want to eat pizza!" Bob and George whined.

"I want to just read!" Jenny rolled her eyes at the boys, her big dark brown eyes were reading a story book about fairies.

"January just needs someone to play with." Julie replied. "Daw! She's so cute~"

"Alright then, AD and I will be making the meals." Sakura tugged Adam on the sleeve.

"Have fun." Bree chuckled.

"Oh shut it!" Adam growled.

"Bree, Julie, you two can babysit Jenny. All she does is read 24-7." Chase told Bree and Julie.

"That explains why they're a stack of books around the courtyard." Bree nodded.

"No, those are MY books." Tracy corrected.

"That leaves us boys to help out with the toddlers and the boys." Johan nodded. "Marcus, Jones, Leo, you're with me."

"Got it." Jones followed.

"So that just leaves me and you, _Hazelnut_ " Tracy smirked at Chase.

" _Hazelnut_?" Chase looked offended. "Whatever, where is January?"

"Sticking herself on the roof…WAIT WHAT?!" Tracy replied casually before pausing. Chase and her looked up and saw a baby flying midair.

"Her diapers' loose." Tracy gulped.

"Her what?" Chase asked as the diaper fell onto Chase's face.

"That." Tracy frowned. "I'm coming baby!"

Chase removed the diaper and gagged.

"Use your Molecular Kinesis to get her down! January's about to fly out to the outer space!" Tracy growled.

"You do not command a teacher to grab a baby!" Chase hissed before using Molecular Kinesis to grab the child from the roof. Unfortunately Chase had no experience whatsoever about how to handle an infant.

"Let me handle her. Seriously? Don't you handle kids?" Tracy held the baby carefully, stroking the infant's hair softly. "Shush, don't cry January…"

"No I grew up in a lab all my life." Chase corrected.

"Explains why." Tracy nodded, changing the infant's diaper.

"How is it possible to have a Bionic baby?" Chase thought out loud.

"Everyone has a history they are not fond off… January here, her parents died because of a car crash. Krane rescued her and adopted her." Tracy replied.

"Krane rescued kids?" Chase didn't believe his ears.

"He likes children, but has a hard time showing it and uses the 'strict' father attitude on us. But don't mind him, that man has a fragile soul despite of a nasty mean look." Tracy nodded slowly. "There you go, clean and tidy!"

"How do you even hold a baby?" Chase asked.

"Like this." Tracy carried the baby with one arm and the other holding the baby's back. "Be extra careful, a baby is more fragile than your Bionic chip."

"I hear ya," Chase frowned as he carried the baby carefully. "Wow I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"You learnt fast!" Tracy was impressed.

"Quick question, how did you get involved in Krane's army?" Chase asked.

Tracy's smile fell before looking on the floor with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chase asked.

"No, in fact, Krane adopted all of us. My brother and I were separated from our birth parents when I was 6. We were lost and scared and alone. But Krane found me and my brother wandering in the streets. He brought us back to Facility V, yeah he categorize all of us in each facility by tens, and he made us Bionics." Tracy said. "I'm still trying to find my parents… I have a gut feeling they're still alive."

"I see," Chase mumbled. "I thought all of Krane's warriors were all his biological children."

"Only 5 are his biological kids. S-1, S-2, Sebastian/S-3, and my friend Crystal (S-70) and Chris Yanagi (S-71)" Tracy nodded. "The other 95 are all adopted."

"Why isn't her last name Krane?" Chase asked.

"Crystal and Chris here take after their mother's last name. It turns out the mother and Krane just had a fling, Krane dumped the family and left. But he took the two daughters away from their mother after Chris was born." Tracy said slowly.

* * *

 **Meantime with the girls…**

"This is great, no brothers or chaotic events!" Bree sighed as she flipped a page of the book she was reading.

"Uh-huh!" Jenny nodded. "Bob and Spin can be annoying sometimes as well. We grew up together in the Facility."

"You think you have annoying brothers? Try spending an hour with Leo, Adam, Marcus and Chase! You'd go cuckoo if you see 4 boys every day." Bree shrugged.

"At least you can see your siblings," Jenny's voice turned silent, with a tone of sadness. "My parents didn't even want me and rather have my septuplet younger brothers instead… My dad always wanted sons but when I was born, he gave me away. Sold me like a chicken ready to be eaten."

"I'm so sorry about that." Julie gasped.

"Don't be! My dad was a greedy thug, he sold me away to get a fancy house and got himself a better life for my other family members. At least one good thing that came out of the adoption was that I get to be a Bionic and help rescue people." Jenny smiled.

"You are very mature for a nine year old." Bree nodded.

"Thanks!" Jenny gushed. "Can you tell George that?"

"George as in my cousin, the animal-morphing, earth manipulating cousin George?" Bree asked, shocked.

"I think he's so cool and fun and adorable!" Jenny sighed dreamily.

"You ready for this change Bree?" Julie frowned.

"I'm gonna need some time to think about it." Bree shuddered.

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Adam and Sakura…**

Adam fidgeted nervously around Sakura. It was very obvious enough for everyone else to know that he had a crush on his best friend from the moment he met her.

 **[Adam's P.O.V.]**

 _I stared at Sakura, who was browsing through books of recipes._

" _I found it!" she cheered. "How's about we make some pizza? It's much convenient and more better tasting than what we eat here."_

" _Sounds good to me!" I smiled. She smiled back as my heart skipped a beat._

 _I like everything about her. Her jet black hair, her mesmerizing eyes, her tomboy attitude…_

" _AD? AD? ADAM?!" Sakura shouted as I blushed._

" _Sorry, I was um…daydreaming." I stuttered._

" _What did you dream about?" she asked._

" _What life is like underwater…" I mumbled._

" _Sounds neat!" she shrugged. "Okay, I'll check the ingredients…no…it's not enough."_

" _then what can we make?" I asked._

" _I have some rice, some eggs, Japanese Tofu, mushrooms, oyster sauce, cabbage, sausages… maybe I can just make some home-cooked meals. How's that sound?" Sakura looked at me._

" _S-sure, anything you decide." I blushed heavily. Jeez! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Ever since she sort of kissed me to break out of the Triton App a few months back, my feelings for her just grew._

" _Judgin' by how much stuff we have, I think I can make some rice, mushroom-n-egg tofu, and cabbage soup with sausages." Sakura asked as I nodded. My stomach growled loudly._

" _Someone's hungry!" She teased me as we got to work._

 _I washed the rice while Sakura sliced the tofu into tiny parts._

" _AD, I need you to fry these." She shoved over the sliced tofu._

" _Oaky." I nodded as I heated up the frying pan and added the oil._

 _I just dumped in the tofu as hot oil spilled._

" _Hot!" I whined._

" _AD, You are supposed to slip them in gently." She reminded me as she handed over a wet cloth to wipe away the oil stains._

" _Sorry." I flushed red._

" _JUST KISS ALREADY!" Someone shouted behind us._

" _Jenny NO DINNER FOR YOU!" I yelled._

" _Sorry I was joking." Jenny pouted._

" _Sorry about her." Bree smirked. "We were just planning your wedding."_

" _BREE!" Sakura growled angrily._

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Leo and Marcus babysitting Spin and Bob…**

"We should make a device that can record anything!" Bob suggested.

"That's a video camera." Marcus replied.

"What if we make a thing that cooks bread and cookies?" Bob asked.

"That's called an oven." Marcus grunted.

They heard some thunder noises from afar.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Leo looked up. "And a heavy one I'd reckoned."

"Did you just say storm?" Spin asked, his voice quivered a little.

"Why? Are scared of a little thunder?" Leo taunted.

"no!" Spin denied.

"Baby Ballerina is scared of thunder! Ha!" Leo laughed.

Thunder noises grew louder.

Spin yelped as he ran away, scared and frightened.

Chloe and Jackie cried as they covered their ears.

"What did you do to Spin?" Bob yelled. "Spin is scared of thunder! When he hears them he gets so terrified he can barely move!"

"Bad guy!" Jackie and Chloe yelled as they left.

"What's their problem?" Leo asked.

"I've known these kids all my life." Jones said calmly. "Spin is scared of thunder, because it reminds him of his father."

"Spin's dad was a gambler and a thug. He sold away his wife when Spin was just 2 years old. a year later, Spin was dumped in front of Facility V and Krane made him Bionic. Spin's dad left him because he fell in love and eloped with some other woman! The day was thundery like this when he was abandoned." Jones replied. "The boy was so young, scared, alone, and mostly sad."

"What about Bob?" Johan asked.

"Bob never knew any of his parents. His parents were broke and poor, they had 8 children to feed, so they gave Bob up a week after he was born. His dad held Bob up for adoption and Krane promised to take care of Bob and gave his family a fortune." Jones replied

"We need to split ways to look for Spin." Marcus stated as everyone searched.

"Spin? Spin?! GIVE ME A SIGNAL!" Jones shouted.

"Little bro, what happened?" Tracy popped her head out of the nursery. She and Chase had finally tucked the infant to sleep.

"Spin's gone MIA after thunder! We need to find him quick!" Jones replied.

"I'll check the security footage." Chase ran to check the security footage.

"I'll stay here and look after the baby." Tracy raised her hand. "January gets fussy if you leave her alone. But I can try to locate Spin's Bionic chip."

"Should we tell the others?" Chase grabbed his phone.

"Yes. Call anyone you know on this island." Jones stated as they all ran different directions.

"Spin? Are you here? Spin?!" Marcus checked the dorms.

"Spin? Spin!" Leo checked the janitors' closet.

Leo noticed someone hiding in the corner. He went closer and saw Spin.

The young boy was covering his ears with his hands. His toes curled tightly. His chocolate brown hair was soaked in sweat and tears keep streaming off his face.

"Spin?" Leo asked.

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Spin yelled.

"No, Jones told me all about you and why you're so scared of thunder. You have daddy issues right?" Leo sat beside Spin.

"Why would you care? At least you have Mr. Davenport!" Spin spatted back.

"Oh you think that I've had Big D all this time? Well I have my own father issues too okay?!" Leo snapped. "my dad is a no-good gambler, he beats up my mom and I all the time when he's out of money! He's so crazy and cruel, thank god grandma caught him trying to abuse mom. She reported and sued my father and he's been in jail since."

"I didn't know that." Spin wiped some tears.

"At least one good thing came out of it was that mom married Big D the greatest man who could give her happiness, and I met Adam, Bree, Chase. Even Sakura!" Leo exclaimed.

Spin heard another thunder clap and whimpered.

"Easy you Bionic runt." Leo patted Spin.

"Guys, I found Spin and Leo!" Chase came inside.

"Spin, if you ever had problems with lightning, I can help you solve that." Marcus went in, holding some pillows. "Cover your ears with these pillows and you will barely hear the sound."

"Thanks," Spin wiped his tears before smiling a little.

"What happened?" Adam asked, popping a head inside.

"Oh Spin just conquered his fears of thunder." Leo replied.

"Wait a second, aren't you supposed to be looking after the fire?" Johan asked.

"Oh don't worry, AD turned off the fire." Sakura shrugged.

"Wait you're supposed to turn off the fire?" Adam blinked.

"What's that smell?" Bree asked loudly from the gym.

"YUCK!" Jenny gagged.

"Oh dear god." Sakura frowned. "AD, YOU LEFT THE FIRE ON?!"

"No time to argue Sakura, get a fire extinguisher!" Adam charged into the kitchen.

"ADAM, THAT'S NOT A FIRE EXTINGUISHER, THAT'S MY GRANDPA'S OLD BAZOOKA!" Sakura yelped as she ran after Adam.

"Why do you have a bazooka on the island?" Spin asked.

"Hey Mr. D and Uncle Douglas can place tons of bomb around the island's explosives and I can't bring in a bazooka?" Sakura hissed.

The two ran into the kitchen, the pan was left on and the food they were cooking looked burnt.

Bree extinguished the fire along with Adam and Sakura.

"Jeez! Why is it that we always let the most destructive duo in charge of something so important?" Julie mumbled.

"I heard that!" Sakura hissed.

"How does the tofu look?" Adam asked.

"My word." Sakura blinked, "it's as black as a crow!"

"It still looks edible to me!" Adam shrugged.

"I think we should call a pizza." George suggested.

"Agreed!" everyone nodded. All were too tired to think or move anymore.

* * *

"Ooh! What's this?" Jackie and Chloe walked into a room filled with old inventions.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Spin?" Bob asked.

"Spinny can wait!" Jackie waved.

"Guys! Lookie here!" Chloe pointed at an old invention.

"It looks like an oven!" Bob gasped. "Let me touch it!"

"NO!" Chloe shouted.

"Okay, little vicious one." Bob frowned.

"Let's poke this oven!" Bob ended up to be the first to touch the machine.

"ARGHHHH!" The students screamed.

"What happened?" Chase checked.

To their shock, there are about a dozen of 'Bob's in the room.

"What did you guys touched?!" Chase demanded.

"It was that oven!" two Bobs pointed at the machine.

"This s not an oven, it's Mr. Davenport's old cellular duplicator!" Chase recognized.

 **[A/N: Which episode did the Cellular Duplicator showed up? Whoever guesses right gets a cookie!]**

"Oh no, I cannot handle this many Bobs." Bree frowned, massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers. "THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE CANNOT HANDLE THIS MANY BOBS!"

"Hey Breezey~" "Hey Breezey~" "Hey Breezey" all the Bobs echoed and flirted with Bree.

"Cool! It's my old Me-Maker!" Adam cheered as he went to grab the Cellular Duplicator.

 **ZAP!**

* * *

The academy is now filled with 20 dozens of Adam and 10 dozens of Bob.

"THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!" Chase shouted.

"Chase, didn't you still have the old zapper that destroys the clones?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but I think it's somewhere in the old box of inventions." Chase nodded.

"GET THAT ZAPPER NOW!" Bree growled.

"Hey what's your name?" one clone Bob asked the original Bob.

"My name is Bob!" the original Bob replied.

"No way!" "That's my name!" the other Bobs echoed back.

"Now we are dealing with more chaotic madness than we've dealt with Krane." Leo mumbled.

"Marcus, go to the lab with me and find the zapper." Chase told Marcus as they left.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Bree whined as she followed along.

"TAKE ME TOO!" Leo whined.

"How are we going to distract this many kids?!" Jenny asked. "And I for one, am still a kid!"

"I haven't seen this much people since Great Granny Darlene's welcoming party at her new house!" George grumbled.

"So, do you guys want some drinks?" Leo faked a smile.

"I want vanilla milkshake!" one Bob answered.

"I want chocolate milk!" another Bob replied.

"Hey Adams." Sakura blinked at the amount of Adams. "Okay, one minute I went to call pizza and this happened?!"

"Hey Sakura!" all the Adams blushed red.

"When will the others be back?" Johan asked his sisters.

"If we can get rid of the clones in time, soon I hope." Julie groaned.

Their evening had just been turned upside down and more chaotic than no one had ever expected.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm so, so sorry for not writing for so long, I was stuck in Writer's Block but thank god I'm back now. Did anyone catch the little question from the top?**

 **Authoress' Questions: What did you guys think of the Bionic solder's backstories? Did anyone liked Chase or any of the Mentors babysitting? And which Bionic student OC is your current favorite?**

 **Spin: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Bob Clones: Part 3/Last part would be coming up soon!**

 **All Bionic students: Don't forget to leave a review. That's all for now! See you soon and have a nice day/night! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Aftermath of Madness**

 **Purpledolpin05: So here you have it, the last part of the 'Bionic Babysitting' three-shot. Moving on, shout out to the reviewers.**

To tennigsgirl77: Thank you for the review. And yeah, all the kids are a handful to look after. I'm glad you liked the cloned Bobs flirting with Bree, it's how I'd picture him calling Bree.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Jenny can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Jenny: *nods* Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Johan or Julie. She only owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Hydro-Loop just arrived on the mainland. Bree, Chase, Leo and Marcus got off the Hydro Loop.**

"Are you sure it's safe to leave an island filled with cloned Adam and Bob with the most destructive dynamic bionic kids ever existed?" Bree asked Chase, crossing her arms.

"Of course not! They could sink the island for all we know! But Sakura, Johan, Julie, and the Chimokuri siblings are there to babysitting. But I'm sure all the 'Adam's won't mind Sakura." Chase mumbled, as his eyes were fixed on searching for the zapper to eliminate the clones.

"Hey look what I found, Big D's new invention, the 3D Daven-Copier. It's just like the Cellular Duplicator but much less destructive and more effective without Eddy activating it." Marcus pointed at an invention.

"I found the zapper!" Leo said, pulling out the zapper.

"Good, give them to me, I'm gonna create multiple copies of the original." Chase shoved Marcus away and began activating the 3D Daven-Copier.

"Oh no!" Leo yelped loudly as everyone turned over.

"What is it Leo?" Marcus glared.

"Big D is giving us a call, what should I do?" Leo panicked.

"Answer it, and act casual like nothing had happened." Chase told Leo.

"Hi Big D!" Leo answered.

" _Hey Leo, I'm glad you answered. Look, I'm very sorry about being so harsh earlier."_

"Oh don't worry Big D! we already forgave you." Leo plastered a smile.

"Great, how's the babysitting anyway? Are the kids getting into trouble?"

"Uh…" Leo glanced over at Bree who grabbed the phone.

"Hi Mr. Davenport, everything's fine. Chase is getting his old geeky nerd side on, Marcus is singing lullaby to the children and I'm reading a story to the preteens." Bree lied.

"Good, I'm glad you guys are being responsible for a change." Donald replied. "What about Johan and Julie?"

"They're making milk for the baby." Marcus answered.

"And what about the two Bionic students who had babysitting duty? The Chimokuri siblings I take it." Donald asked.

"They're reading comic books to Spin and George." Chase replied.

"Hey by the way, where's Adam? I want to talk to him." Donald asked.

"Uh…he can't!" Marcus grabbed the phone.

"And why?" Donald asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Because…He and Sakura are…um are…what are they doing Bree?" Leo looked at Bree.

"They are…um…playing yoyo with Bob! Yeah!" Bree answered as the boys chuckled.

 **Meantime back on the Bionic Academy…**

"No! Jackie! DON'T GO UP THERE!" Julie shrieked as she saw a Bionic toddler just flew up and attached himself near the air vent.

"When are the Mentors getting back?" Johan asked. "For the past 30 minutes, I had dealt with multiple Bobs asking me what is the difference between a goat, a donkey, a sheep and a kangaroo. He also thinks that a shark looks like a catfish!"

"Adam, can you gimme a hand to grab that baby on the air vent?" Sakura asked one of the Adam clone.

"Sure, anything for you!" one of the Adams went up to the air vent to grabbed the baby. Unfortunately for the clone, Jackie is well known for his huge baby tantrums and his fierce attitude.

"OWW!" the clone yelped when Jackie started to throw a tantrum and became a human fire-breathing toddler-dragon.

"Thanks." Sakura nodded politely as she grabbed the baby. "Okay, Jones, tuck him in bed!"

"It must be the pizza." Tracy heard the delivery truck rom the mainland. "I'll get it!"

"I got 4 boxes of pepperoni pizza with extra barbeque sauce, onions, cheese and mayo" The pizza delivery boy asked. He has brown spikey hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, he looked about a year or two older.

Tracy glanced at the pizza delivery boy as her grabbed her wallet.

'He's kinda cute, wait what?!' Tracy flushed slightly.

"Miss? It'll be 20 dollars." The pizza delivery boy asked.

"Here, take your money and out you get!" Tracy snatched the pizza boxes. "Oh and um…can you bring in about another 10 boxes of these."

"You sure have an appetite." The pizza delivery boy joked.

"Dude, I have about 30 dozen people to feed." Tracy shrugged. "Please have them all under Donald Davenport's name."

"Alright," the boy nodded. "Please sign your name here."

Tracy quickly signed her name.

"Tracy Chimokuri? That's an unusual name." the boy looked over.

"Okay…" Tracy looked away awkwardly. "I'll be off now. Bye, pizza man."

"It's Kavan." The boy smiled as he left.

"Kavan?" Tracy blushed slightly. "Nice name…"

"What's this nightlight?" One of the Bob clones poked a machine as the machine released some sort of wave.

"HEY SIS! GET HERE QUICK!" Jones' shout caught his sister's eye.

"happened What?" Tracy asked.

"I can't see a thing." Jones freaked out. "All I can see are pixels!"

"Mean you do what? Clearly It Say," Tracy frowned. "Say Just I Did What?"

"What's going on? Jackie's on fire for no reason, Chloe keeps appearing and disappearing. January can't stop switching emotions, all the Adams are talking upside down like you sis, Bob is levitating upside down, Spin can't stop twirling and smashing into stuff, George is trying to kill us with his rock manipulation, and Jenny can't hear." Jones asked.

"Who turned on the LEMP?!" Sakura noticed the machine.

"The what?" Everyone asked.

"The L.E.M.P. is a giant glitch machine. Oh no…" Sakura groaned.

Johan picked up the LEMP before turning it off and smashing it to bits with a badminton racket.

"Okay, everyone stay calm!" Julie shouted. "As long as we act like nothing happened, the mentors will not know."

"Jackie's turned into the Human Torch!" Sakura stated. "What else is next?!"

The Hydro Loop stopped as Bree, Chase, Leo and Marcus came down.

"Guys, what happened?!" Chase demanded.

"Leo, you still remembered how to cure glitchness?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, get to Chase's capsule, press your hands onto the sides." Marcus instructed as all the students and Adam fixed their glitch problems.

"Now we should get rid of the clones." Bree pointed out.

"Now which of the Bobs here is real?" Leo asked.

None of them moved.

"Oh Bob~ Bree says she'll go on a date with you when you turn 16~" Sakura and Johan said simultaneously.

"Yay!" One Bob squealed as Bree zapped away the clones.

"Done!" Bree nodded. "And no, the date's still not happening!"

"Give him a few years, maybe genetics will be very nice to him." Jones joked.

"He might look like Ross Lynch." Tracy joked as the two siblings laughed.

"Now for Adam." Chase mumbled. "This is gonna be very hard!"

"It's not that hard, all we need is one prop." Julie nodded, eyeing Sakura.

"Me?!" Sakura pointed at herself.

"Use your detective skills!" Marcus encouraged.

"I hate you…Marshmallow." Sakura muttered.

"Marshmallow?! It's Marcus! M-A-R-C-U-S!" Marcus glared.

"This is the real Adam." Sakura pointed at one Adam beside her.

"How are you so sure?" Bree asked.

"Because, only the real Adam would be the one who punches Chase frequently. Only the tru Adam knows how I think." Sakura nodded as Leo zapped the clones.

"You choose me?" Adam smiled goofily.

"Duh! You're my friend and a friend knows which friend is true." Sakura winked as Adam blushed.

"Okay, I'm sure we'll all be happy and all that, but I'm very sure we better clean up this mess before the rest came back." Julie chuckled as everyone groaned by cleaned up the island.

 **After an hour…**

Everyone was tired and beat. Luckily, Jones blackmailed the toddlers not to tell anyone if he trades in half the candy to all the kids.

"Okay, pizza's here!" Adam nodded. "I'll go get it!"

Tracy shoved Adam aside as she went to the door.

"Another pizza delivery for Donald Davenport, the fee is 50 dollars by the way." Kavan read. "Oh hi."

"Hey." Tracy smiled awkwardly.

"Here's the money." Tracy gave the money.

"And here's the pizza." Kavan handed over the pizzas.

"10 box? Score!" George snatched the pizza boxes away. "Hey Bob! Wanna see me try to blow a bubble-gum out from a mouthful of pizza?"

"Yay!" the boys cheered.

"Okay, I'll get going now." Kavan smiled. "Goodbye."

Jones slammed the door before giving his sister a smug look.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"You like him." Bree hummed.

"Ew!" the boys gagged.

"Kavan Lawrence was the first guy who became my friend in high school" Bree smirked. "I can introduce him to ya."

"Oh no! Guys1 Mr. Davenport is on his way back!" Chase gasped as everyone pretended to sit down and watch tv.

The Hydro Loop stopped as a crowd of teenage students came out.

"THANK GOD IT'S OVER!" one student exclaimed.

"So, how's the movie?" Adam asked.

"HORRIBLE!" "it's awful!" "DON'T EVEN MAKE ME THINK ABOUT IT!" a few students complained.

"It's not that bad!" Donald defended, coming down from the Hydro Loop. "Ooh! Pizza!"

"So did you guys enjoyed the evening?" Douglas asked the kids.

"It's cool!" "Meh, okay I guess." "AWESOME!" Totally fun!"

"Parenting is awfully tough!" Bree commented.

"I know, remind me not to have more than one kid!" Marcus groaned.

"Actually, I'm thinking about having 4." Julie smiled.

"4 sounds nice!" Marcus quickly changed his mind.

"Parenting is about responsibility." Donald told them. "And the rest of the kids, off to bed and detention for 3 weeks."

"But why?" one kid asked.

"Because you guys complained about my movie!" Donald defended.

"In my defence, detention is still better that movie." Douglas piped in as Donald glared.

"Agreed." Sakura mouthed as Adam and her laughed loudly.

"So, Eddy," Donald asked as he swiped the screen. "How did the kids behave?"

"Oh, you should ask them." Eddy smiled deviously.

"OH HELL NO!" Everyone jaw dropped at the sight of Eddy.

Eddy showed Donald the security footage.

"WE'RE SO SORRY MR. DAVENPORT!" Everyone yelped, ready for an earful.

"No, I'm actually half mad at you." Donald crossed his arms.

"In my defence." Bree stated as she faked a cry. "I told them not to do it but they didn't listen!"

"But I'm also very proud of you guys. You guys looked after the babies and the kids in one piece and learned a thing or two about parenting." Donald smiled a little.

"Really?" Jones' eye slit up.

"But you're all still getting detention for 1 week of cafeteria duty!" Donald crossed his arms.

"Yes Big D…" "Okay Mr. Davenport…" everyone sighed.

"Now of to bed." Donald said as everyone left.

"Goodnight, Breezey." Bob blew a flying kiss at Bree who shuddered.

"I'll turn on the nightlight." Bob reached for a light.

"NO BOB NO!" Everyone shouted.

The whole island was zapped.

"I can't see a thing!" "Happening what's?" "Help me! I'm turning into a twister!"

"GUYS!" Donald yelled loudly.

"Uh-oh." Everyone gulped. "Guess he knew."

"He can't ground me if he can't see me!" Adam assured as he grabbed a cloth nearby and headed to the doors but smashed a wall.

"That's not the invisibility cloak was it?" Adam asked as everyone facepalmed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, this is the end of the story. I hope you've all enjoyed it.**

 **George: make sure to fave, follow, and review.**

 **Bob: Would you guys like more of these stories?**

 **Spin: and who are your favorite Bionic preteens/babies?**

 **All: That's all for today. Make sure to leave a review. Bye!**


End file.
